


Island Exploring

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, MinecraftIRl, Minor Appearance from Dream, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tommy drags Tubbo and Eret on an adventure to a dangerous island- that they were totally not warned to NOT go too.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Eret
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Island Exploring

Tommy was bored. He had planned a heist today but most people on the Smp were either busy or in town, which leaves him with only Tubbo and Eret, and doing a heist alone while no one's around is no fun. 

Kicking at the ground, Tommy tries to think of things that he can do but barely anything comes to mind.  _ He could build an underwater base? Didn't Tubbo want one of those?  _

_ Nah, he's not in the mood to build, maybe mining? No definitely not. That's wasting a perfectly good day.  _

He huffed, starting to feel irritated

Then, a sudden idea popped into his head, a familiar, wide grin spreads across his face. Tommy had the perfect idea, one of the bests he's ever had,  _ well…  _ Maybe not the  _ best _ . But a certainly good one. 

The blonde boy immediately strolls towards his best friend's small blackstone house. 

This is the first time he went to Tubbo's house, not because Tommy normally doesn't want to. Tubbo's the one who always comes to him and plus with all the important stuff happening around the Smp, Tommy's never had the time too. 

"Tubbo!"

He shouts from outside the house before inviting himself in, like he always does. 

Tommy hears a faint  _ "Coming!"  _ From upstairs, he leans against the door frame as he waits for his brunette friend. 

"Hey Tommy!" Tubbo said, coming down the stairs holding a book and quill. "What are you doing here?" 

"I have a good idea for what we can do today," He replied. Tubbo smiles excitedly,  _ he's always been a fan of Tommy's ideas, they're always different and loads of fun.  _

"What is the adventure today?" 

"I say, we explore Skullra Island, I haven't heard much about it, other than its filled to the brim with good loot!" Tommy states, his eyes lighting up as he suggests his idea. 

But there was a minor problem with his idea,  _ well  _ maybe a slightly  _ big  _ problem. 

Tubbo sighs, "Tommy don't you remember? Dream  _ specifically  _ said not to go anywhere near there and that it's super dangerous." 

Tommy scowls, "Since when have I given a  _ shit _ about what Dream says? It's Dream! He probably just said that so no one would find the loot!" Tubbo shrugs. "I don't know… Don't you think we should consider his warning?" 

"Who  _ cares!  _ We'll be fine, I'm strong enough to protect us from anything, plus have I ever let you get hurt on one of my adventures?" He claims, his brunette friend stuck in thought for a moment before nodding. "I… guess we could go explore it… It might turn out fun!" 

Tommy grins, grabbing Tubbo's hand and pulling him out the door. 

But before they could leave, a familiar, deep voice stops them, "Where do you two think you're going?" 

"Oh, the hell you want Eret?" The blonde crosses his arms, while Tubbo mutters a small hello. 

Eret chuckles, "Nothing, just want to know why you think going off to a place that was specifically told to be dangerous, a good idea?" 

"You were eavesdropping! And it is a  _ good idea _ , also since when have you started to listening to Dream? _Dream_ , of all people!"

The older male lets out a gentle sigh, "Since I know nothing I can say will stop the two of you… I will be coming along." 

Tommy goes to reply but Tubbo cuts him off, "Yes! Oh please Tommy! This will be awesome! We haven't hanged out with Eret for so long!" The blonde immediately shuts his mouth. 

"I guess Eret… can come along… But! Only because I don't want him telling Dream..." A big, cheery smile makes its way onto Tubbo's face. 

"Ah, speaking of the island, how are we going to get there? Do you have a map?" Tommy nods. "How else are we gonna get there Tubs? by boat of course!" 

"Now come on- I've built us a giant boat that would most _definitely_... fit us all, at the docks." 

~~~

The walk to the docks was peaceful, the three talked about what they were up to the past week and shared ideas. Some jokes here and there, other than that it was great. 

Reaching the dock, Eret and Tubbo noticed the nicely built boat. 

"Woah… Tommy there is no way  _ you _ built this" The brunette teen says, staring at the boat amazed. Tommy frowns,  __he is irked that his friend doesn't believe that he built it,_ he spent hours on it! Yes, maybe some help from Wilbur, but Tommy did do most of the work.  _

Eret stares deeply at the boat, he recognises it. "Actually, I do remember seeing Tommy and Wilbur at the docks building yesterday." The blonde makes a smug face directed at his friend. 

Tubbo scratches his neck sheepishly and quickly apologizes. 

" _ Anyway,  _ this is what we're going to use to get to Skullra, there are some supplies on board- like armour and tools, incase we need them." 

Before hopping on the boat, Tubbo stops Tommy, "Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Bright blue eyes filled with doubt and curiosity. 

_ Tommy doesn't exactly know whether this was that good of an idea, or how dangerous the island is. He just wants explore it because Dream said not too…  _

_ When it comes down to it, Tommy will protect Tubbo, plus they have Eret, the so called King, who is supposed to be good at fighting.  _

"Yes," He gave a simple answer.

Tubbo grins, letting go of the blonde and climbing aboard with the help of Eret.  _ He's quite glad Eret is coming along.  _

The deck of the boat was plain oak wood, nothing too special of a design. Tommy's favourite part of the boat is the inside bunker that Wilbur helped decorate. Now that was enjoyable.

Flicking a switch on the steering wheel, the boat plunges forward. Startling Tubbo, who was leaning over the edge and Eret, who was closest to the front. Water splashes onto Eret, making him soaked and bewildered. 

Tubbo was least fortunate, since he was leaning over board, the water struck him right in the face. Causing him to lose balance and go stumbling backwards into Tommy, bringing the two of them down. 

The brunette groans, rubbing his sore head. Tommy pushes Tubbo off him and gets off the floor with a pained expression.

"Dude… why did you give no warning?… Ah.. My head hurts now…" 

Tubbo takes Eret's outstretched hand, the two looking at Tommy for an explanation. 

Chuckling nervously, Tommy waves his hands in the air "I didn't know  _ that  _ was going to happen! This is… my first test run of the boat." 

"You haven't tested it!? How do you know it works properly?" 

"Um, well I didn't test it, but I just know it works alright! We'll be completely fine!" Tommy reassures them. 

Tubbo looked frightened, not reassured. Worried thoughts clouding his head, he definitely doesn't feel safe aboard the boat after finding out it wasn't properly tested. 

_ What if the steering wheel breaks? How would they control the boat? What if there was a hole in the boat that wasn't patched up, they'll sink!  _

Tommy's voice pulls him out of his train of thought. "Look, I… I trust Wilbur's word, he told me it works perfectly… So it works perfectly." 

_ Wilbur.  _

_ Wilbur's smart, not the greatest at design... but good with redstone and mechanics  _

Tubbo decides to trust Tommy, "Okay, we should start heading off now. I really,  _ really _ don't want to be out at sea during night-time" 

Eret hmm's, agreeing with Tubbo. 

"You're right, it's too much of a risk to stay out at night. Also Eret, can you… Steer the boat?" 

"Sure, but I'll need the map" Eret replied, already heading to the steering wheel. 

Tommy clashes his hands together joyfully, "Pog! I left the map in the item frame above the wheel, or well... it  _ should  _ be there… While you do that… Tubbo come check out the inside!" 

Tubbo yelps as he's dragged inside without warning, "Hey! Careful!" 

_ “Sorry, sorry-” _

Rubbing his arms, Tubbo gazes around the medium sized room, the walls were birch wood and the floor being oak. There was also a wooden desk pushed up against the corner of the left side and stacks of boxes littered the floor. “What are in the boxes? Why are there so many?” 

Tommy shrugs, “Mostly for junk gear, tools and blocks… Soooo what do you think?” 

The muddled brunette looks around again in-thought, “Looks pretty plain” Tommy’s expression morphs into disappointment.  _ Not the reply he was hoping for…  _

“But, not bad… Did you make it?” 

“Yeah, Wilbur did  _ some _ of the decorating, I planned and built it” 

Tubbo nods, “Wow… Good job Tommy!” The blonde smugly grins, “Thanks Tubbo.” 

As he was about to comment on the badly hidden square door from behind the desk in the corner. 

The boat crashes, hard. 

Slipping, Tubbo swiftly grabs onto Tommy to keep himself up right. The two were dumbfounded,  _ what the hell caused that?  _

“Eret!” Tubbo suddenly exclaims, gently shoving Tommy out of his way to get out of the bunker. 

“Eret are you okay!?” 

Eret, who was still standing at the steering wheel, looked over at Tubbo, confused. “I’m fine? We’ve made it to Skullra Island… Sorry for the crash, lost control of the wheel for a second.” 

The two teens sigh in relief, glad that their friend wasn’t hurt in the crash, Tommy peers over the side of the boat. Just as Eret said, they had arrived at the foggy island, curiosity and excitement filled his body,  _ oh how much he couldn’t wait to explore the place.  _

The fog is quite concerning and hard to see through, that’s a bit of a worry. But all will be good if they stick-together.  _ Which is quite a hard task... _

Tubbo’s gaze flickers to Tommy,  _ knowing him, he’ll end up wandering off alone. We don’t want a repeat of last time…  _

Eret squints his eyes, all he can see is fog,  _ why would the two teens want to explore this? Can’t even see a thing.  _ “Well…” Tommy starts, “Let’s hop off board!” 

Eret goes to stop him but is too late, the blonde had already jumped off the boat,  _ Oh lord… He’s going to have to keep a close eye on that one.  _

Tommy, from below the boat stared out into the fog, he spotted some dead looking trees and what looked like a path. Forcing himself to stay still, he waits for the others. Tubbo lands in the water next to him with a splash, feeling dizzy from the fall, Tubs shuts his eyes, then reopens them. 

“You okay Tubbo? Took quite the fall there” Eret asks, voice laced with concern, the younger boy gives him a thumbs up, letting him know he’s okay.

“So, now that we’re here, where do we start first?” 

_ Hmm, they could take the convenient pathway… Or a random direction, the safest bet is the pathway though. Maybe it leads to a shack?  _

__ They decided to take the path. 

Walking along the muddy stone path, nothing but fog and dying trees surrounded them. Tubbo felt anxious,  _ he regrets leaving the boat,  _ at least he had his friend’s with him, that made him feel much safer. 

He taps Tommy’s hand with one finger, the blonde teen notices Tubbo’s distress and holds his hand to comfort him. Eret, who noticed the short but sweet exchange between the two smiles,  _ it’s rare seeing moments like these.  _ He thought. 

A sudden movement to his right catches his attention, stopping. Eret looks through the tall grass, only to see nothing there,  _ Ah... He panicked for no reason.  _ He turns back around and notices the two teens are gone,  _ shit! He’s lost them already!?  _

Eret is devastated, he  _ lost _ them, on a- said to be;  _ dangerous island _ . The thought of those two getting hurt, scares the crap out of him,  _ maybe they didn’t go too far? He only turned around for a couple of seconds.  _ Eret jogs lightly along the path,  _ he’ll end up bumping into them eventually, they had to have stuck to the pathway anyway.  _

Meanwhile…

Tommy and Tubbo had strayed slightly off the path, through a shortcut in the woods. That Tommy thought was a good idea to explore, Tubbo disagreed but didn’t want to leave his friend behind.  _ He’d rather stayed with Eret, the one with netherite gear! Also the one with good swordsmanship. _

But no, Tommy wanted to go his own way, like always. 

The brunette did try to get Tommy to turn back, or at least wait for Eret. But to no avail would he listen to him. 

"Look Tubbo, I get it you're scared, but I've got you and again, I will not let anything happen to you." Tommy said, his eyes soften at the anxiety filled brunette, Tubbo gives a half hearted smile. His eyes dripping with fear, sighing. Tommy pulls his friend into his arms. 

"Just stick close beside me and you'll be fine" Tubbo nods slightly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.  _ Maybe Tommy's right, there's nothing to be scared of, he's just overreacting. _

Tubbo pulls away after a while, smiling gently. He was starting to gain his courage back, when Tommy saw his friend calmimg down, the two carry on walking down the shortcut. 

_ Seeing how anxious Tubbo was, is starting to make him question himself. Was straying away from the path, from Eret? Really a good idea? Maybe he should have been more patient…  _

Tommy gets jolted out of his thoughts by Tubbo tugging at his arm. "What Tubs?" 

"There's a cave" Tubbo replied, staring at the cave entrance with a fearful expression. 

Tommy turns his gaze away from his shivering friend and to the giant cave in front of them. The most noticeable thing about the entrance was the two bone pillars on each side. 

The pillars had mold all over them, meaning they've been here for a long time. Tommy wanders how Dream found this island, or when he found it, because by the seems of it, the island's quite old. 

Other than the bone pillars, the inside of the cave would've been completely and utterly dark if it weren't for the dim red glow that was seen. 

Tommy felt a shiver go down his spine, this was no ordinary cave, he can tell you that for sure. He doesn't know whether to get out of here or explore it, yeah no screw exploring. Tommy doesn't want to even step foot in the cave.

"You know what Tubbo, you were right. Let's-"

The faint sounds of hissing are heard from inside. Tommy immediately falls silent, Tubbo glances at him with teary eyes. 

Which makes the blonde pull him closer, the hissing starts to get louder.

_ That's definitely a sign, a sign to get the frick off this island. Okay yeah… Tommy probably should've taken Dream's advice…  _

That's when the two heard it, an ear-piercing screech sounds from the cave. Tommy grabs Tubbo's arm and bolts. 

They pushed their legs to run as fast as they can, terrified to be seen by whatever the hell made such an ear shattering noise. Tubbo stumbles a bit from behind him but manages to keep himself up right. 

As they sprint through the forest, Eret appears from behind one of the trees, scaring the crap out of Tommy. 

Eret gasps in surprise, not expecting to run into the two. "Tommy? Tubbo? What's wrong?" 

"No time to explain! We need to get back to the boat!" Tommy shouts running ahead of Eret. Tubbo pulls the older male with him, "Wait what's going on?" 

The teens don't reply, they were too busy running for their lives. 

~~

Making it back to the poorly parked boat, the three stop in their tracks. Next to the boat was another mini sized boat, someone else was here. 

Tommy shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "Come on! We need to get on the boat!" As he said this he had already started helping Tubbo aboard. 

Eret stood speechless, "I… can someone please tell me what's going on!?"

_ "That's also what I would like to know"  _ a voice cuts through the clearing, "I'm quite disappointed my  _ warning  _ was not taken seriously." 

Tommy and Eret's heads whip around, only to be met with a masked man. There is only one person who wears a mask in the Smp… "Dammit" Tommy mutters. 

It was Dream. 

He was leaned against one of the dying trees closest to the pathway's entrance. Dream lets out a sigh of disappointment, "Tommy, you were the first person I warned. In detail of how dangerous this island was, but I guess I should've known." 

"Look, I get your mad Dream, but please can you leave the lecture for back home? I think something is… coming after me and Tubbo," Tommy pleads. 

The masked man pushes off the tree and heads over to them. "Don't worry about it, the beast's slow, it will take hours for it to get here." 

Tommy stares at him with disbelief, "You know what it was? The thing… me and Tubbo heard…" 

Dream nods, "Why wouldn't I have known? It's the reason why I labeled this place too dangerous." 

Eret looks between the two, utterly confused to what is going on. While Tubbo stares down from aboard the boat, "Just- next time can you please listen to me? Instead of deciding to venture to an unknown island." 

The blonde boy gazed at the ground, feeling slightly bad for endangering his friends. 

"Fine…" He draws out the e, "I won't do it again." 

"Can we leave now?" Tubbo asks from the boat, the other three agree, and climb onto the boat. "Dream, you gonna join us?" 

Dream shakes his head, "I've got to make sure no one else decides it's a  _ good idea  _ to explore Skullra." 

~~

Being back on board made Tommy sigh happily, he felt drained from all the sprinting he did. His friend is bound to feel as tired as he was. 

He spots Tubbo laying on one of the double chairs, he was definitely right. Tubbo's face is as bright red and sweat drips down his forehead. 

"Hey Tubs…"

Tommy starts, "I'm really sorry I dragged you into this mess and didn't listen to you." 

A faint grin appears on Tubbo's face. "Nah it's fine man, quite a short adventure… But I like the boat ride, I don't get to do it often."

"Yeah, the boat rides got to have been the best part" Tubbo makes space for Tommy to slip in beside him.

The two watch as the sun begins to set, "Now this is nice… thanks for inviting me Tommy, I may have been scared out of my mind but in the end I had fun!" 

Tommy chuckles, "Of course I would invite you, you're my right hand man!" 

~~

Eret peeks from behind the wheel to check on the unusually quiet teenagers. 

He spots the two huddled, asleep together on one of the double chairs, awwing at the sight. Eret makes sure to drive carefully as possible, not wanting to wake them. 

_ Maybe today wasn't so bad after all... _

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth Day of Wholesome Week! Adventure AU


End file.
